Nothing
by kzone07
Summary: I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. -The Script


**Hey Guys! My last Story for this year! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Nothing Happened..Nothing"_

Years had passed since they have parted, it was a gray afternoon. They all felt alone while embracing one another, saying there goodbyes as many as they can and they tried hard not to shed any tears since before that day of parting all three of them promised each other that they will not cry, but unfortunately they weren't trying at all, they just let the tears escape their eyes, knowing that it might actually help lessen the feeling of departure.

* * *

_10 years had pass since they have said their goodbyes and now that they are all back in town, it was time for them to actually face the hidden secrets that they have kept for a very long time._

_It was Gibby's idea to do a little get together, but it wasn't anyone's idea to make everyone feel like they are all back in the same room feeling the same emotions they had for one another._

"_Hey" Gibby greeted jubilantly. He was ecstatic to see all three of them together._

_The thereof them smiled at him and exchanged a short yet heart warming hug._

_Then she spoke "I missed this, a lot"_

_The blonde girl smiled "Yeah, I mean bringing back old memories is always fun"_

"_Agreed" The tall guy in a tux stated as he smiled enthusiastically at them._

_They all thought that it was always a pleasure to remember memories, but for some reasons they have unconsciously erased it from their own minds. They could fool anyone but neither of them could fool themselves._

_The night was filled with music, food, drinks and stories filled with honesty and some lies._

_Small__ talk. So little time. That was the complain._

"_But what is actually happening to the three of them?"_

* * *

_Carly is with somebody right now, but she wasn't sure if he is actually right for her._

_Sam, She was a free girl, doing everything that she loved and going to great distances but unfortunately behind the freedom that she has, she's still tangled on to the love that was lost because of differences._

_Freddie, on the other hand, is a busy man. Doing everything that he can to be successful in what he does but regardless of his hard work and perseverance he still has a big portion of his heart reserved only for one girl, The Girl he only wishes to spend his waking life with._

_All of them were haunted down by their past, and they don't have any idea on how to escape it. So they do nothing._

* * *

"Am I better off dead"

_Carly was half naked in a bed covered by a white cotton sheet as the guy beside her snore a little to quite for her to hear, she positioned herself sideways and curled into a ball and tears were flowing out of her eyes._

"Am I better off a quitter"

_The Blonde Girl stood in front of the window; she looks at the night sky as she drinks a bottle of wine. She held her robe closed to her body while she wipes the tears that were streaming down her cheeks._

"They say I'm better off now  
than I ever was with her"

_The roars of laughter could be heard miles away, as his old friends from the AV club ganged up on Gibby for old time sakes. He tried to laugh along but not even a single smirk is real._

"As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet"

"_Hey Freddie, you seem a little bit out of place, how about we go to my favorite bar?" one of his friend smiled and offers him a friendly gesture._

_He looked at him and gave a crooked smile._

_All of them noticed that something was up and they tapped him on his back and one of them said "Yeah, I think Freddie here just needs a little boost, let's take a cab!"_

"They say a few drinks will help you to forget him"

_She opened another bottle, now a different kind, an older bottle of wine, they say that the older the wine is the sweeter it taste. But all that she can taste is bitterness on her tongue and the feeling of longing for someone._

"But after one too many I know that I'm never.  
Only they can see where this is gonna end"

_He drank bottles after bottles, shot after shot. He wasn't good with alcohol but he kept going, it made him feel numb._

_They all noticed but none of them knew why, they just let it happen, they just let him do what he wants._

"But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense"

_She knew she had to stand up, for her breathing was almost lost. She wraps herself with the blanket as she lifts herself up slowly. She knew what she wants but something cold brushed her left hand._

_She looked at it as if it was just the first time, a circular silver thing wrapped around her ring finger with a small diamond sitting on top. She asked to herself "this is all right for the wrong reasons"._

"So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences"

_She sat on her bed for a couple of minutes trying to sort things out in her head, but she wasn't doing any progress, she already fell a long time ago, but this is the first time she realizes that she needs him but she doesn't want to hurt Sam, not in this way._

_She stumbled and fell and he was always there to catch her but she chose other hands to hold onto and not his, now she's regretting and it's too late. No, it's already too wrong._

"I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door"

_He sat there while everyone is laughing; He sat there thinking that it took him so long to mend his heart but now it's crumbling down to tiny pieces, seeing the ring on her finger made him realize that he wasn't really for her. But to his unconscious mind he is starting to think that if he tries again, just these once maybe she might take him back. Just, maybe._

"If he sees how much I'm hurting  
he'll take me back for sure"

_She emptied the second bottle and got up to her feet, she knows what she has to do, she needs to talk to him, she wanted to tell him that she needs him more than anything else. She was Sam all along, the girl who fights for everything just to get her way._

"And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town"

_He quickly shot up, almost knocking the table down. His friends looked at him and said "Dude, you better stay put or you'll just get all dizzy, just sit"_

_He looked at his friends, his eyes were weary and he gave his pals a goofy smirk and said "I need to go, I better go, thanks for the time" That is what all he said and then he walked away._

"I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change your mind turn it all around"

_She is now standing up, a small blanket covering her bare skin, she shivers from the wind that cradles her, and she wanted to see him. She wanted to change his mind, she wanted to tell him how much wrong she had made and she wants to make it right, But something stopped her and made her froze to her feet._

'_Sam'._

_She is aware that her Best friend was still in love with Freddie and she can't afford to ruin anything just for the sake of her own feelings. She can't._

"And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words"

_She settled the empty bottle on the counter grabbed her coat and exited the room. She rested her back on the door and dig inside his left pocket and took out his phone and whispered "Freddie, I need you to hear me out"_

"And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred"

_The air was making him feel like he didn't drink the whole time, his bones were shivering becasue he forgot his jacket on the cab, "but who cares" he said to himself._

_His head was floating with only one thing inside it, he will call her, no matter what, he will tell her about his dreams of them together and he'll tell her that she could leave that jerk so that they could be together. He felt a little selfish. But it's now or never. Be with Carly or He will forever hold his peace._

"Dialed her number and confess to her"

_She grabbed the phone on the bed side desk, she look at it and realized that it's 2'o clock in the morning. She wanted to call him but she knows that it would kill her to see Sam hurting when she wouldn't tell her what she truly feels for him, so she went to her phonebook and searched Sam's number and she will tell her that she was sorry for hiding these secrets from her, Feelings that weren't supposed to be felt. Her love for Freddie._

"I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing"

_Freddie, He dialed Carly's number, but it there was nothing._

_Sam, She dialed Freddie's number, but she heard nothing._

_Carly, Dialed Sam's number, but she heard nothing_

"I wanted words but all I heard was nothing"

_All Three of them heard nothing, they repeated it once then twice but no one was on the other line, just a fast beeping sound._

"Oh sometimes love is intoxicating"

_She walked down the stairs not caring for an elevator ride, she exited the hotel with only a robe and jacket covering her shivering body, her head was clouded with thoughts…_

"_**I hate you"**_

"_**I hate you too"**_

"_**You know, they say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it just means she has a crush on him"**_

"_**I wasn't ripping on a guy, I was ripping on you"**_

"_**Sam, Don't kill me, I was just gonna say…no matter what happened that night, or what you're feeling right now…I'm telling you, You are not anymore mentally unstable Than you have been you're whole life"**_

"_**I love you"**_

"_**I love you too"**_

"Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking"

_She was feeble, her feelings were all to strong but she was too weak to fight for it, she buried her face in her hands, fresh tears were now escaping her eyes as memories flashed through her head._

"_**I'm over it! Seriously! I'm in love with you, you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain"**_

"_**You think when ever you say 'Please? For me?' I'll do what ever you want, well not this time."**_

"_**Please? For me?"**_

"_**Okay"**_

_**(Chuck) "Hey when I get a little older, maybe I could have a date with you.."**_

"_**Oh Chuck"**_

"_**Don't waste your time kid, I've been barkin' up that tree since sixth grade"**_

"When you realize there's no one waiting"

_He was now running for his dear life. He was being followed by the shadow of his past and all he could do is run._

"_**I'm not a hero"**_

"_**But you are one, to me"**_

"_**And then there were two"**_

"_**Just Us, Thank god"**_

_**(Freddie Stood Up)**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Don't you think we deserve one dance with someone we don't want to kill?"**_

"_**Absolutely"**_

"_**No-I do, It's Just…I think we should wait. Until the hero thing blows over. And then if you still want to be my Girlfriend, Then I'd be really psyched about it"**_

"Am I better off dead"

_Carly knew she can only do one thing, just one thing, and that's to not do anything as her heart slowly crumble._

"Am I better off a quitter"

_She was Sam and she knew she gets what she wants, she want Freddie and nothing more, Just Freddie._

"They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her"

_He stopped, and gasped for air; he looked around and realized that this is where Carly is staying for the night. He inhaled the cold wind, he couldn't speak, and yet a voice keeps repeating a name inside his head "Carly"_

"Cause I'm shouting your name all over town"

"_Carly! Carly! We need to talk! Where are you? CARLY!"_

"I can change your mind turn it all around"

_Sam walked as her thought hovers through the thin space, it is now the last chance to make things right for her, to make things right for both her and Freddie._

_Then she heard something, a voice that was too familiar for her, she sprinted to wherever the sound was coming and hoped that it was actually his voice._

* * *

Carly heard what seems to be the voice she was looking for, a voice that she wanted to hear for the rest of her life, she went outside the balcony and looked around and saw Freddie standing on his feet, shaking and quivering.

Sam ran to the curve and saw a familiar body standing, shaking from the cold and she let's out a gasp, she was weak to her knees, she wanted to run and hugged him tightly but she halted as a word escaped from his mouth.

"Carly?" Freddie's eyes were fixed on the girl with a white cotton blanket covering her body.

Sam then hid from the view and saw the scenes from the side of a brick masonry wall, her eyes fixed on the two figures.

He said "I love you, I always did, and I was such an idiot to let you go. I love you" his voice was shaking, his body was trembling, his thoughts were all clouded his eyes were red and his heart was beating fast.

Carly wanted to respond, to tell him that she loved him, but then Sam, that was all she could think about, she doesn't and would never try to hurt Sam and their friendship. She looked at Freddie and a tear escaped her eyes.

Suddenly a warm feeling engulfed her into a tight embrace.

Michael was standing behind her, he tightens her grip to Carly and he whispered "What are you doing, it's cold outside"

Freddie watched the scene, the whole embrace and the soft kisses planted on Carly's shoulder, he looked at it like a man but his inside were churning down. He looked pleadingly to Carly.

Carly looked at him, tears were escaping her eyes. She wanted to be with Freddie, she wants Freddie to embrace her this tight, she wants Freddie and nothing more but then she realized, she's married, they have two kids in Paris and she can't turn her back now, it was too late, too late for her to tell him that he was the one that she was looking for the whole time, too late to say I love you.

Because she was Carly Shay, the girl that everybody looked up to. And now that she's a woman, everyone has high expectations from her. And she never ruins any friendship, no matter what, even for her own happiness.

She didn't know what to do, she was so messed up, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to just go, but her knees were too weak, her feet was glued on the concrete floor, her voice was lost from the sea of painful emotions gushing through her veins.

Because she was Sam Puckette and she could never get what she wants. She was born to be free but she knows that love could turn her into a quitter and a prisoner.

He is now on his knees crying, like a little boy; who just lost her mommy but in reality she just lost the Girl that he wanted for the rest of his life. He doesn't know what to do next, the image of her shaking her head and letting him know that she never actually loved him back was the most painful thing that Freddie could go through in his entire life. It happened moments ago but he felt like it happened a long time ago and then he realized, 'He was never loved by Carly Shay since day One'.

Because he is Freddie Benson, The man that gives his heart to a girl who could never love him back.

"_**I wanted words but all I heard was nothing…  
I got nothing"**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I think you have already read it and I know you noticed that this is HUGELY inspired by The Script's song "Nothing**

******And Lastly, To the reader(s). ****Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are very welcome.**


End file.
